


A study in all things not typical of Alana Bloom

by alanabloomlecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanabloomlecter/pseuds/alanabloomlecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hannibal's student, Alana had fantasies of having sex on his desk. So now that they are in an established relationship, Alana takes steps to realise her fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in all things not typical of Alana Bloom

Alana strode confidently towards the front door of Hannibal Lecter’s office building. She had planned this meticulously, as was her disposition. The last time she’d dropped by she’d sneaked a look at his patient ledger to check he would be in and not seeing a patient. It was 7.30pm on a friday night - this used to be about the time of Will’s standing appointment. 

She walked in through the front door and paused to collect herself in the spacious patient waiting room. She sighed lightly as she considered just what she was doing. God it would be worth it for the look on his face. 

She stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door. 

\\./

Hannibal sat behind his drawing table delicately in the process of sharpening his sketching pencil with the scalpel. He glanced up at the trailing light of headlamps as a car pulled up outside. Stealing a look at his watch he ascertained that Alana Bloom was paying him a visit. The lack of Will Graham right now was weighing on him and he welcomed the distraction. 

He heard the tell-tale sound of her heeled shoes against the hard floor in the waiting room and the absence of the sound as she paused. He wondered why but dismissed the thought, quietly rising from his desk. As he rose he tied the button on his waistcoat and shifted it so it sat correctly.

He opened the door immediately after her knocks and greeted her with a genuine smile. ‘Alana’ he inverted his head slightly and gestured to welcome her into his office. His eyes took in her form as she smiled back and moved to pass him. She was wearing a lighter jacket than normal, he regarded this as strange considering the worsening weather, Alana was normally very sensible with her clothing choices. Today however was a study in all things not typical of Alana Bloom. Not only was she wearing a knee length cream figure-hugging trench coat but she had also forgone her typical long boots. She wore black patent leather heels that lengthened her legs. 

As Hannibal’s eyes travelled up her figure he noted the presence of stockings on her legs, also not normal for Alana. His eyebrow quirked up and his gaze met hers, as his mind pieced together what she was, or rather wasnt, wearing, his eyes darkened with arousal. Now this was out of character. 

‘And what can I do for you this evening Dr Bloom?’ his gaze was nothing short of predatory as he shut the door and turned to face her.

\\./

With a confidence that betrayed the reservations she had, Alana took several gentle steps towards him, holding his gaze. 

\\./

He felt a stirring in his groin as she moved towards him, the way she moved was mesmerising, her confidence was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. She stopped immediately in front of him, she tilted her head up, lips ghosting against his as she whispered ‘’I think I need your help Dr. Lecter’ 

Fuck. Hearing her call him by his title made him so hard, it reminded him of how she used to address him when she was his student and he entertained very inappropriate fantasies about her. One of which seemed to be happening at that very moment. 

He leaned down and kissed her with a ferocity that conveyed quite how enthusiastic he was. 

She stepped back and with a gentle smirk her hands went to the belt of her coat. She untied it slowly, letting the belt fall smoothly to the floor. Taking another step back she untied the few buttons that held the coat closed and let the material part. 

He crossed the steps she had put between them, his gaze drinking in her figure, her alabaster white skin a sheer contrast to the deep black of the fine lace lingerie she wore. 

‘Is this what you fantasied about doing when you were my student?’ he asked as his eyes moved over her figure, his eyes dark with appreciation and his trousers tightening. He closed the space between them, his hands travelling to gently stroke down her hair, eventually coming to her shoulders to push the coat from her figure, leaving it to pool on the floor beneath them. 

‘Did you fantasise about me fucking you on my desk Alana?’ he regarded her. Her face and chest were flushed and her eyes were not their normal striking blue, they were stunningly dark with arousal. She refused to break his gaze.

‘Don’t pretend you didn't know’ she smirked back up at him her hands moving into his hair as she pulled his face down to close the small space between them and she kissed him with a fierce passion. 

As they kissed his hands trailed down from her shoulders to rest at her small waist, her skin was so soft and inviting under his hands. He moved them back a couple of paces until she felt the solid wood of his desk press into the backs of her thighs. She was momentarily thankful that Hannibal abhorred clutter and as such his desk was devoid of anything that may ruin this realisation of her fantasies. 

He moved his hands down over the soft curve of her behind and bent gently to lift her by the backs of her thighs so she was sitting on the edge of his desk. He broke the kiss and leaned back to give her his strictest look. 

‘Now Miss Bloom this is hardly appropriate behaviour, turning up to my office in the evening dressed so scantly.’ She was a picture, perched on the edge of his desk clad only in a black lace bra, panties to match, a garter belt holding up her black stockings and a perilously high pair of heels. Her lips were lightly bruised from the kissing, her face was flushed and her eyes were dark. 

She stood slowly and cocked her head. ‘If you would prefer i leave..’ she started before she was caught off guard by his firm grip on her arms turning her around to face away from him. He was flush against her back and she could feel his hardness rubbing against her bum. ‘But Dr Lecter..’ 

That was his undoing, he curved his hand around to cup between her legs, his fingers stroking perilously slowly against her panties. ‘You won’t be going anywhere Miss Bloom’ she was putty in his hands, her breathy moans testament to that. 

He teased her as he moved his hand away from between her legs and stroked down the front of her thighs and curved back up and around to give her a gentle spank. She gasped and reflexively moved forward, away from him but found herself pressed against his desk. 

‘Hannibal’ she managed to moan between gasps as he laid another slap against her bum. His hand stroked over her panty-clad bum and came to rest once more between her legs. She moaned then and pushed back to try to get some relief. He denied her and teased her through her panties. 

Hannibal placed his hand gently on her back to encourage her to bend over his desk. She kept her hands on the desk propping up her upper body. He stepped back slightly drinking in the sight of her as his hands moved to deftly remove his belt. 

She felt him resume his position behind her and heard the gentle thump of fabric hitting the floor. Hannibal pushed her panties to one side and stroked one and then two fingers inside her. The sensation almost made Alana’s knees buckle under her. She gasped and her head fell back, her hair falling down her arched back. 

Hannibal took a second to appreciate the beauty of her coming undone in front of him, over his desk no less. He removed his fingers from her and she whimpered her disappointment. 

He aligned himself at her entrance pushing her panties to one side, he gripped her hips so hard she would probably have bruises, and he thrust his length into her. He gave her a second to adjust to his size. Then he began painfully slow thrusts. 

God. The sight of her, the most beautiful, intelligent woman he knew bent over his desk in fine black lingerie, coming undone beneath him. Her skin was luminescent in the evening light, she was fucking beautiful. 

Her gaspy moans brought him back to the present and he gave her a sharp slap on the bum. She used her hands to push herself back against him and give herself some relief. God that felt good. He began a harder pace at her insistence and his hand travelled up her back to grab a handful of her hair. 

Alana arched her back to accomodate the gentle tug on her hair and that changed the angle of his thrusts to one that meant he stroked against that spot inside her. 

His other hand reaches down and stroke her clit, the angle means the delicate scar tissue of hannibal’s wrists was rubbing gently at the fine lace of her panties over her hip bones. He felt close.

‘Uh… Dr Lecter… ah. Hannibal!’ she moaned as she came hard around him. Hearing her moan his name was enough to send him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her.

After catching his breath he gently slid out of her and she pushed herself up and turned so she was perched on the edge of his desk, not quite trusting her legs to be able to hold her weight so soon after. 

He stayed close to her as she smiled contently, tilting her head up. He obliged and lowered his head to capture her lips in a delicate kiss.


End file.
